


Sometimes I think about you (and that's all the time)

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas time in Boston, Cuddling, Hair Brushing, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Snuggling, college boys, dates in boston, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: If you were to tell Connor LaCouvee a few years ago that he’d be spending his Christmas break in Boston with a beautiful soft haired boy who he makes out with in an empty T car, he would have said that’s crazy.
Connor and Brien spend their winter break together in Boston in their empty dorm building and go on dates. Sex follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thermocline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermocline/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this isn't very good because I had started on a Thatcher/Hayds story and then I saw that the request changed so I wrote this instead. Information about BU, the campus, how long the players have been there and that stuff may be wrong.

Glistening snow covers campus like a blanket, still steadily falling from the sky in the middle of winter break at Boston University. Almost everyone in the building went home for the holidays, so the dorms are quiet when Connor wakes up, extracting himself from Brien’s grip and padding across the room to get dressed.

It’s only a few days till Christmas, when they plan to go over to Brien’s parents’ house to celebrate the holiday. Brien loves his parents, but he’d rather have some alone time with Connor while he can have it. It’s not very often they get to be left alone with twenty nosy teammates always around.

It’s still early, but he decides to go pick up some coffee before Brien wakes up, mainly just so he can go outside and take in the snow. It reminds him of Canada, of home, but after two years together, he considers anywhere with Brien his real home.

Brien’s still asleep when he comes back with two large lattes and cinnamon rolls in hand. The sight of Brien in bed like this, face soft, lips slightly parted, and beautiful long hair fanned out around him makes Connor’s knees go weak. He can’t believe he gets to have this beautiful boy at his finger tips and curled up in his bed. Well, their two standard dorm beds that they pushed together. He sets the coffees on his desk and makes his way over to Brien, carefully laying down next to him so they’re nose to nose, smiling before softly pressing his lips to Brien’s.

It takes him a moment to react, but he melts into the kiss against Connor’s lips. It’s soft and gentle as he brings a hand up to cup Brien’s jaw.

“Cold!” Brien says, snapping awake and pulling away from Connor’s freezing hand.

“Sorry, baby. Good morning.” Connor replies. Brien just hums, shutting his eyes again and burying his face in Connor’s hoodie. He rubs his hands together to warm them up before bringing one up to comb through Brien’s hair and kiss the top of his head, pulling his sleepy boyfriend closer.

“You know, we’re gonna have to get up at some point.” Connor says into Brien’s hair.

“We have nothing today. It’s break, if you forgot.” Brien mumbles, muffled by Connor’s chest.

“Yeah, but I want to do your hair then take you out to eat somewhere nice then bring you back and spread you out.” 

“Sounds good.” Brien smiles, tilting his chin up for a kiss that Connor happily gives him. 

After Brien wakes up a little more they drink the coffee and Connor gets foamed milk on his lip that Brien licks off for him and watch some christmas program on their little TV they managed to set up in the dorm. It’s a nice morning, if you ask Connor. He’s sitting on the bed with his back against the wall and Brien sitting in between his legs with his back to his chest. 

“Your hair’s getting really long.” Connor says, bringing a hand up to comb through it.

“Maybe I should get it cut.” Brien replies, not moving his eyes from the TV.

“But then I won’t be able to braid it. Or pull it.” Connor whines, wrapping his arms tighter around Brien’s belly and tucking his face into his neck, Brien’s hair tickling his cheeks.

“Not that short, ya sieve. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You better not.” Connor focuses his attention to sucking a hickey in the soft skin of Brien’s neck, causing him to whine.

“Noooooooo. The guys are gonna see it and make fun of me again.”

“Good. They’ll know you’re mine.” 

“Whatever, but you’re paying my fines.”

“Mmm, you’re so pretty, Diff.” Connor hums, mouthing at Brien’s collar bone and making his way up.

“Shut up.”

Connor just laughs, sealing his lips over Brien’s. The angle is pretty bad, but he gets Brien to turn around in his lap and settles his hands on his hips.

“Your squats are paying off.” That only makes Brien push forward even more, threading his arms around Connor’s neck and sliding his tongue in his mouth.

“Mmm, not yet. Gotta wait till tonight. Then I’ll take you apart.” Connor smirks when Brien starts to grind his hips and gently stills him. Brien huffs and sits back on his heels, still between Connor’s legs.

“How about I brush your hair?” Connor asks, bringing a thumb up to play with Brien’s bottom lip. Brien nods, getting a pillow to set on the ground by the bed while Connor grabs their brush. 

Connor sits on the bed with Brien kneeling on the pillow so he has better access to his hair. He gently runs his fingers through it, feeling the other boy slowly relax under him. Brien can always be put down just by playing with his hair whether it be after a bad loss and he just needs to be taken out of his head a little or like right now, with snowflakes falling out side and nothing in the room but the soft sound of Brien’s breathing. On the way back from games Brien would always take the seat next to Connor on the bus, resting his head on his shoulder and drifting to sleep at the soft feeling of Connor’s hands in his hair.

Connor takes the brush and starts working the knots out of Brien’s hair. There aren’t many, considering the shower they shared last night and the generous amount of conditioner Connor used in it. Brien’s hair is soft none the less, the caramel brown strands flowing nicely in Connor’s hands. 

He pulls it back, considers making a ponytail, before letting the soft strands fall back in place. Connor continues to work his hands through Brien’s hair a little longer before finally settling on a french braid. When they first started dating their first season here, Connor used to study different kinds of braids to try out, turning bright red when Brien called him out on it, but Brien could only smile at how ridiculous his boyfriend was, kissing him softly. He was lucky.

Connor separates the soft strands and beings weaving them into two lose short french braids down Brian’s scalp. His hair flows softly in the pattern, and Connor can’t believe he gets to have this, gets to have this beautiful boy under his fingertips. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Connor whispers under his breath, still loud enough to hear as he finishes the last weave in the braid. “Hair tie?” Brien pulls two brown ties from his wrist and passes them back to Connor. He began to just keep them there once Connor brushing his hair became a routine thing.

Connor sits back to admire his work. The braids are short but look nice in the light of the room, reflecting off the falling snow outside. Brien doesn’t move, still kneeling on the floor and breathing steadily, completely relaxed. He often gets so wound up or stressed out that it’s hard for him to come down, but Connor is always there to provide support and remind him to just breathe. 

“Hey, let’s get you into bed, ok?” Brien always likes to nap after stuff like this, so put out of it that he can almost instantly fall asleep in Connor’s arms despite it being a few hours after they woke up. Connor helps him up, pulling back the blankets and falling into bed next to him.

Connor wraps his arms around his boyfriend, resting his head on Brien’s back as he curls up behind him and runs his hand over the two braids. He immediately recognizes the softness of Brien’s faded T-shirt as his own.

“Is this mine, Babe?” He asks, tugging at the sleeve.

“Yes.” Brien mumbles. “Mine now.”

“You look good in it.” Connor smiles.

“I know.”

 

The snow is still coming down when they wake up an hour later. They decide to go work out for a little bit before they need to get ready for their dinner reservation. (Yes, Connor did make a reservation because he cares about taking his boyfriend on a nice date.)

Luckily for them, their room has a private attached bathroom with a shower stall big enough for the both of them to cram into. After pushing Connor up against the cold tiles and kissing him, Brien starts rambling on about how excited he is for Christmas with Connor and his family.

“My mom’s happy you’re coming this year, she really likes you.” Brien says as Connor starts working shampoo though his hair. The french braid came undone as they were working out and is mostly a clump of damp tangles at the moment.

“That’s good.” Connor smiles. He remembers the nerves the first time he met Brien’s family. Diff is the most important thing in the world to Connor, it was important he was liked by his boyfriend’s family.

“Sorry you can’t go back to Canada this year. I know you really wanted to see your parents.” Brien mumbles as Connor washes the shampoo out and starts on conditioner.

“They’re coming in a few weeks anyways to see the BC game. And besides, I’m gonna be with you.” That makes them both smile and they decide to end the conversation there, finishing up in the shower and getting ready for their date.

Connor made reservations at a nice Italian place a couple T stops away. The December air bites at their cheeks as they step outside, snow crunching beneath them. Campus is pretty empty at this time, all the students home for the holidays, leaving the area quiet and peaceful. 

The restaurant is nice, very fancy. White table cloths cover square tables with little candles in the center, glowing in the dim light of the dining room. Christmas lights sparkle through the window outside as they sit down at a table with a view of the snowy streets.

Brien orders a bottle of wine, something french and fancy that they slowly sip as they look over the menus. Brien’s eyes drift over Connor and the way his shoulders and chest are framed in his navy blue suit while he’s busy looking over the entrees. Connor catches his eye and smirks, slowly turning into one of his giggly grins that Brien loves so much and becomes the brightest thing in the room.

God, he loves him so much.

It’s only on their way back from dinner when things start to turn dirty. Connor has kept his hands off Brien all day waiting for tonight, and he just can’t stand to wait any longer. They’re the only two in the empty T car and take advantage of having it all to themselves.

Connor starts off by cupping Brien’s face and kissing him slowly, the taste of steak and wine still lingering as he presses their lips together. Brien pushes back, eager as he slides his tongue across Connor’s lips, wordlessly asking for access inside. 

“Fuck.” Brien gasps as he’s pushed against the seats, grabbing onto the metal bars for balance.

“I won’t let you fall.” Connor smirks before diving back into their kiss, wrapping his arms around Brien’s waist and slowly wandering down to his ass. The noises Brien makes under him cause the older boy to melt, watching Brien gasp in his arms as he moves his mouth down to his neck, sucking a mark into the perfect soft skin. “Now they’ll know you’re mine.”

“Who’s they?” Brien laughs at his ridiculous boyfriend, not that it isn’t hot.

“I don’t know. People.” It seems to be a good enough answer for Brien if the way he pulls Connor in so they can go back to making out is any indication. Connor lets out a soft moan when Brien’s hands find his ass, using his grip to rock their hips together, feeling how hard he’s becoming in his dress pants. He grinds his hips against Brien’s, chasing the feeling.

The empty T car is quickly filled with the sounds of sloppy kisses and breathy moans. Connor spares a moment to be thankful they’re the only ones in the car before threading a hand into Brien’s hair and sliding their tongues together. Brien is still leaning back against the seats but uses his grip on Connor’s shoulder and ass to keep his balance, still managing to keep his mouth against Connor’s.

If you were to tell Connor LaCouvee a few years ago that he’d be spending his Christmas break in Boston with a beautiful soft haired boy who he makes out with in an empty T car, he would have said that’s crazy. That he’d never find someone so perfect. But here he is, with Brien’s mouth against his and their bodies pressed together as they stumble out of the car and back into the dorms and it couldn’t be more perfect.

Connor lays Brien down on the bed as they make it through the door and kick their shoes off. His feet are planted on the bed with his knees spread, giving Connor plenty of room to lay on top of him. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Brien whispers against his mouth as he grins before pulling Connor down for another kiss.

“Get this off.” Connor says, plucking at Brien’s jacket as he sits up a little to give Brien room to pull it off and toss it on the floor. He helps him the rest of the way, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. Brien shivers as the cold air of the room hits his nipples, gasping when Connor decides to suck on them.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Connor only hums, sucking harder while struggling to get his own shirt off. Brien gently nudges his hands out of the way to undo the buttons and run his hands over the miles of warm skin on Connor’s muscled chest. His boyfriend is very pretty. 

As much as he’s enjoying Connor’s hands and mouth on him, he’d like to come at some point tonight and isn’t always the most patient with these things.

“Hey, speed it up goalie boy.”

“Be patient and you’ll get what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.” Brien whines, hard and straining in his pants.

“I said be patient.” Connor smirks, going to work on pulling Brien’s pants off, followed by his briefs. His cock is red and leaking, Connor can’t resist sucking the tip into his mouth and covering his length with long flat licks.

“Lie down now, baby.” Connor says, getting up to grab a condom and bottle of lube from his desk drawer. When he turns back around, Brien is beautifully spread out on the mattresses, completely naked and waiting. His hair is doing that thing where it fans out around his face. Connor can’t help himself as he kisses him sweetly before settling on the bed in between Brien’s legs.

He gently nudges Brien’s thighs apart before covering his fingers in lube and sliding the first one inside. Brien squirms a little underneath him and Connor pats his stomach, pressing soft kisses to the cut of his abs.

“Shh. I got you.” He soothes, adding another finger when he thinks Brien can take it. It’s been a while since they got to do this. With teammates constantly barging in and always being at practice or class its nice to be alone where they can have each other all to themselves. 

“Mmmm, please, more.” Brien whines, tilting his hips up, trying to get more of Connor’s fingers inside him. Connor happily complies, sliding in a third finger and stretching Brien even more. “Con, please, fuck me.”

“Of course, Diff. Gonna give you everything you need.” Connor pulls his fingers out, watching Brien squirm at the feeling of being empty as he rolls on the condom and slicks himself up. He plants a hand on Brien’s hip, steading him as he lines up with his entrance and slides in.

“Fuck.” Connor gasps. Brien is so hot and tight around him, it’s a bit overwhelming. “You’re so good, Diff.”

“Con, please, move.” Brien says a little breathy. Connor grabs his hips, pulling out so just the tip of his dick is still inside before slowly thrusting back in. He falls into a comfortable steady pace, watching Brien gasp and make beautiful choked off sounds underneath him. 

Brien’s eyes close as Connor pushes inside him, moaning and gasping with his pretty hair splayed out in every direction. His dick is hard and leaking on his stomach and Connor knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer. He wraps one hand around Brien’s dick with one still steadying himself on Brien’s hip and starts to get him off in time with his thrusts.

Brien pushes his hips up, trying to get more of Connor inside of him and angling so Connor hits his prostate with each thrust. 

“Come, Diff.” Connor gasps. It’s all too much, Connor fucking him like this with his hand on his dick. Brien comes with a shout, squirming a bit as Connor continues to fuck him. He’s not far behind, and grabs Brien’s hips when he comes inside him, collapsing on top of Brien.

For a moment they just lay there on the bed, breathing together and taking each other in. Brien rubs his hand down Connor’s back and over his ass, too tired to do anything else. Eventually Connor sits up, pulling out of Brien and throwing away the condom. He winces at the emptiness but is quickly soothed when Connor’s lips land over his own in a sweet kiss.

“Fuck.” Connor says against his mouth once they separate. “I love you so much, Bri.”

“I love you too.” Brien responds, smiling up as Connor and watching his ass as he walks to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean him up. 

Once they’re both free of come and sweat they fall into bed together, Connor holding Brien in his arms against his chest. He’s so lucky to get Brien like this; soft, cozy, and all to himself. No teammates or classes, just them. In a couple of days they will be spending Christmas together with Brien’s family, but there’s no where Connor would rather be than right next to him.

“That was amazing.” Connor says, rubbing his thumb over Brien’s cheek bones.

“Dinner was too.” Brien responds, already drifting to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Do you always think about food?” Connor laughs.

“No. Sometimes I think about you.” And really, all Connor can do is kiss him before falling asleep next to the boy he loves more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
